Return of the Chaos
by Annadrujok
Summary: Sequel to Chaos and How to Survive It! The Chaos is back, and better than ever with miscief that no one can stop or comprehend! There is also a new POV! It's...Mist! Many pairings, rated T for certain people's mouths.
1. Prologue 1 year later

**Prologue**

_*one year later*_

The ANBU captain kneeled in front of the Hokage's desk. "Lady Hokage, are you sure about this? If you send her to the Akatsuki to spy on them, won't she regain her memories?"

"There is a chance of that, yes, but it's a risk we have to take. The more time goes by, the bigger threat the Akatsuki and their allies will become. Besides, you yourself said all her memories were wiped clear."

"True." Tsunade looked out the window of her office.

"Hey, pass it to me, quick!" shouted Kiba. Hay-Lin passed the ball to him, and Akamaru caught it in the air and delivered it to his master. Naruto ran to the other side of the field.

"Over here, Kiba!" Sai soared above the field on an ink bird. All of the Konoha 11 were assembled on the field, playing some game involving a ball. They were having such a good time…A year had passed since Hay-Lin had joined as a shinobi. She was now a jonin, and a skilled one at that. She could be ANBU, but Tsunade didn't trust her that much. However, she had gone on ANBU missions before, with Yamato as an escort.

"I've decided. In two months time, we will monitor her progress and memories. If all goes well, we send her out in two months. We will need her abilities," said Tsunade.

"Yes, m'lady," replied the ANBU captain, promptly vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_-Shonan's house-_

"Umm…Shonan?" asked Mist. Shonan opened one eye. She had been sleeping on a lawn chair just outside the house, taking in the sun, when Mist had decided to interrupt her.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

"Well, that's just it. Is now really a good time to be relaxing? Shouldn't you be trying to find your sister?" Shonan sighed.

"Let's face it. She's dead, or at least gone, and I'm not going to spend time trying to find something that's not there. It's pointless. I already wasted three months trying to find her when she left, and now, I'm enjoying my freedom and relaxing. Now leave me to my sub-emo corner and leave, Fish Girl." she said, closing her eye and waving Mist away.  
>"But that also piles so much responsibility on us! Aneki and I are working overtime to cook for everyone, you've been spending more time getting blackmail, and you, me and Krystalia have had to do work almost nonstop to keep the Mystery village running. Everything Hay-Lin used to do, we have to do now!" Mist protested.<br>"That's what happens when someone dies. We just have to suck it up and deal with it."  
>"But isn't it at least worth a shot? If we can find her, everything'll be back to normal!"<br>"Mist! Be reasonable here! If she really was alive, don't you think she would've teleported back to us? Or even contacted us through telepathy? Think about it! She's DEAD! Gone! Never to return!" Shonan exploded. Lightning crashed, and Shonan stormed over to Deidara's room, while Deidara was experimenting with his clay. Shonan stormed past him and threw herself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Deidara looked up from his clay.  
>"Why so tense, un?" he asked, going over to Shonan and sitting in the edge of the bed.<br>"Mist ruined my relaxation by bringing up my sister." she huffed. Deidara looked at her with pity.  
>"I'm sorry, un." Shonan sighed and sat up.<br>"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Deidara began massaging her shoulders, and she soon fell asleep. Deidara set her down and smiled, pulling the covers overtop her and going back to his clay.

-the Kitchen-  
>Aneki and Sasori were eating at the kitchen table. Well, Aneki as eating, Sasori was just sitting there, fixing a puppet. Aneki paused, mid-bite of her sandwich, and asked, "Where's Tobi?"<br>"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" shouted Tobi, appearing seemingly out if nowhere. Aneki screamed in surprise, dropped her sandwich and almost fell out of the chair. Almost, because she clung to Sasori as a support.  
>"Tobi! Don't scare me like that!" she cried, her voice drastically increasing in pitch.<br>"Ahem." coughed Sasori, looking annoyed. Aneki seemed to realize what she was holding on to, and promptly let go. She bowed multiple times, apologizing.  
>"I'm so sorry! So sorry Sasori-senpai! So sorry! Please forgive me!" And then the sandwich fell on Tobi's head. Mask. Oh, whatever.<p>

-Library-  
>"So, did ya find anything?" asked Dijira.<br>"Nope. You?" answered Krystalia.  
>"Nope." The two girls were trying to find a rare book. On the way, they were picking up books on what interests them. Krystalia was looking for books on different portals, and Dijira was searching for books on robots. Both were looking for a book clad in gold about the secret of life. Both were bored.<p>

-Somewhere far, far away-  
>A black-and-pink haired girl sat, hunched over various potions and notebooks. She had blood-red eyes, and raven black hair. A vial exploded as she added a drop of red liquid into it.<br>"Argh! This is impossible!" She slammed her head against the table. "I'll never perfect this in time! Not at this rate, anyways." She wrote something in her notebook and sighed. "Back to work then." And she began the potion again from scratch, altering the ingredients a bit.

**A/N: rather short, but it works. The other chapters are lots better. Well, here it is! the long awaited sequel to Chaos and How to Survive It! I had a bit of help from one of my friends typing this, since I tend to be really lazy and procastinate a lot when typing...yeah...Well, hopefully I'll overcome my bout of writer's block soon! Almost done with ch. 2 of A Game of Cat and Plant...but i can't get from point A to point B...**


	2. The Golden Book

**Ch. 1- The Golden Book**

**Tip1- It is impossible to cheer up emos.**

**Krystalia**

I filed through the stacks upon stacks of books with Dijira, intent on finding the golden book. I picked up a book. _Operating a Senkaimon._ This could be interesting. And useful. I looked over to Dij, who had picked up a book on androids. I smirked. Typical. I turned my attention back to the shelves upon shelves of books. Why we were looking for a golden book, I don't know. What was in it? I still don't know. We were just bored. Apparently, this book had the meaning of life in it. According to Shonan, anyways. But, as we all know, boredom leads to great things. My hand passed over a brown leather book, and a cloud of dust poofed into the air. I coughed, then looked at the book so I could curse it. I gasped. "Dij, come here!" I called.

"Wut?" Dijira asked, eating a lollipop.  
>"I think I found it!" I whispered. Where my hand had brushed the dust, there was gold shining through.<br>"I think you did!" she exclaimed. We 'squee'd in excitement and ripped the book from the shelf. We set it on the table and began eagerly brushing it off. When we were done, a golden book sat in front of us.  
>"Well who would've though..." I mused. In front of us sat a golden<br>book with the title _How to Cheer Up Emos_. Dijira laughed.  
>"Looks like this place is gonna be a lot happier."<br>"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's go give this thing to Shonan. This is the book she lost a few years ago. She's been trying to find it ever since." I chuckled. We went to one of Shonan's rooms, the main one. She wasn't there. Dijira and I looked at each other.  
>"Deidara's room," we said in unison. We went there, and sure enough, we found her napping in his bed, wrapped in blankets. I 'aww'ed. Deidara looked up at us from his clay.<br>"She's sleeping, un. Try not to wake her."  
>"I doubt we could if we tried. She sleeps like a rock. The only thing that can wake her up is her sister's alarm clock. She slept through 5 natural disasters at once. Butthat's besides the point. Deidara, please leave this here for her when she wakes up," I said, handing him the book.<p>

"Okay, un. I'll tell her you guys came." I nodded. After I shut the door behind me when we left, I turned to Dijira.  
>"Wanna go visit Mist?" I asked.<br>"Nah. I don't feel like watching sharks mate. Let's just wait for Shonan to wake up."  
>"Okay. Wanna go visit Sasori until then?"<br>"Sure, why not." We were about to open the door to his room, when Aneki came running out, crying.  
>"Looks like she found out that puppets don't have emotions," I said.<br>"Puppets?" asked Dijira.  
>"You'll see," I answered, pushing the door open. "Oi, Sasori! We need your help!" I called. Sasori turned his head to face me and Dijira gasped.<br>"H-he's a puppet!" she cried,  
>"Well no shit, Sherlock," I retorted, smirking. Sasori sighed.<br>"Well? What do you need help with? I hate waiting."  
>"I want you to make a few little boxes for speakers, and some others for transceivers."<br>"Spyware?" asked Dijira.  
>"Yep."<br>"You do know I can't infuse my wood with circuits and technology," said Sasori.  
>"I know. That's why I brought Dij," I said, shoving her forward.<br>"Wha—" She stumbled forward, tripped, and accidentally knocked Sasori over. I laughed at the resulting scene, and began to walk out.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now, kay?" I snapped a quick picture, then ran out the door, slamming it shut. I heard Dijira's cries of protest as I escaped. I truly _am_ an evil genius, aren't I? I laughed and went back to find Shonan. I didn't have to go very far before my very target slammed right into me head first, knocking me over.  
>"Ey! Watch it, you—oh! Krysty! It's you! I was looking for you!" I groaned.<br>"That's not my name. Now tell me, why were you looking for me?"  
>"You found my book! Let's go try it out! Our first target—the orange one, Juugo. C'mon!" she yelled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind with her. Why is it always me? When we found Juugo, he was with Kakuzu, Kabuto, and Kimimaro. Shonan grinned, began tossing a random stone in the air, and went animal planet mode."Ah, I see! So, we get to hit three birds with one stone! Ah, this truly is wonderful, ne?" she chuckled with a British accent. "Now, my fair pupil. Watch as the brave hunter achieves the impossible." She chucked the stone at their heads, and it bounced once on each of their heads before it fell to the ground. Shonan grinned.<p>

"Oi! Emos! Cheer up! You know sitting around brooding won't help you! ...Come to think of it, what's your problem?" She tilted her head to the side.  
>"Hay-Lin's gone..." said Kabuto after a pause.<br>"Her and her endless money..." added Kakuzu. I sighed.  
>"Kakuzu, some day, you'll fall in love for real, and you'll get your heart broken. Just because someone has a lot of money isn't reason enough to like them. You don't like Shonan, and she's rich..."<br>"Shut up, Krysty!" hissed Shonan. Kakuzu looked pensive.  
>"Well, Shonan's annoying. She's a pest, and I'm sure if I did like her, that rat Deidara would try to kill me. Besides, it's more fun just to look down at her from here." I grabbed Shonan's choker before she could lunge at him and rip his throat out at the height reference.<br>"See? Shonan has money, but you don't like her. Life's not just about money. If it was, I'm sure you would try to take Pein from Konan." Kakuzu looked revolted.  
>"Yaoi is a myth!" Shonan yelled.<br>"Just because it's a myth doesn't mean you can't use it to threaten/tease others. Which you yourself do quite often." I retorted. She shrunk a bit.  
>"Why would I do that? Leader isn't nearly as rich as Hay-Lin and Shonan." Kakuzu asked.<br>"You'd be surprised. Besides, he has a female body, doesn't he?" I asked. Shonan nodded.  
>"That came out wrong on your part," she said. I sighed.<br>"I know."  
>"Well, I guess...I'll wait another month. If she's not back by then, I'll let it go," said Kakuzu. Shonan stared at the group.<br>"Kakuzu's right. We shouldn't sit around, wasting our time. Let's do something that'll make Hay-Lin proud!" Kabuto cried. Shonan 'squee'ed and jump up and down repeatedly.  
>"It worked! The book worked! Now, onto our prime target. The Uchihas." She got a serious look in her eye and bounded off. I left her to do her own thing and went to the lounge to relax. I slept for two hours when I felt something poking me. I moaned and turned over to face the offender.<br>"What?" I growled. Shonan was hunched over, looking morose and miserable. She was injured in multiple places, and the normal sparkle in her eye was gone.  
>"The book failed. It let me down. Even it cannot cheer up the TRUE emos, the Uchiha and Ulquiorra. They're too emo and touchy. Why do they hate me, Krysty?" I sighed and patted her head. She looked up hopefully.<br>"Come on, let's go eat.  
>"M-kay!" She sprang up and ran to the kitchen, all ill feelings passed. I smiled. As I was eating, Itachi came up to me. Shonan flinched and retreated to her room with her food.<br>"Krystalia."  
>"Hm? What is it?"<br>"What's an alchemist?"  
>"You were in the library, ne?"<br>"Hn."  
>"Are you aware our books on alchemy are in the restricted section?"<br>"Hn."  
>"Why do you need to find out about them?"<br>"Hn."

"I asked him to." said Szayel, pushing up his glasses as he entered the kitchen.

"Why not ask me yourself?"

"I thought that brat Shonan was with you." He answered, a look of distaste painted across his face.

"She was, but she left." I replied.

"Why so?"

" I don't know, she saw Itachi and bolted." Szayel looked at Itachi quizzically.

"She tried to tell my brother the truth behind the massacre." Itachi spoke, miraculously using over five words in a sentence.

"But why not let her? After all, do you want him to keep trying to kill you? You two have to survive under the same roof anyhow, so why not live peacefully, like you used to? Besides, better her than Madara, ne?"

"Hn."

"Heya!" I yelped, looking behind me, only to find Gin hugging me from behind.

"Warn me next time, would you?" I protested.

"Aw, but it's more fun this way!" he pouted.

"Not for me!" Kabuto and Itachi left quietly, leaving me and Gin alone. Suddenly, Hidan barged in, covered in blood. I grimaced. "Hidan, please. Wash off when you've completed your rituals. You're getting blood on the floor. You can't just barge in, coated in blood. It's absolutely revolting."

"And your fucking couple-ishness isn't?" I turned red, stammering. What was wrong with me?

"W-we're not a couple!" At this rate, I'd lose my temper in no time…

"Jashin told me you are."

"Listen Hidan. I don't give a damn about what your fucking god told you, so shut the fuck up and leave."

"40" said Shonan, appearing at the doorway holding a notepad and pencil in her hands.

"40 what?" I asked.

"40 thousand dollars." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "how?"

"45 now, thanks! Everytime you swear, I get money. I got 15 because you swore three times in one sentence, then 5 for damn, and 10 for each of the others. Then another five for hell! It all depends on what you say!" she said, picking her words carefully. I really should watch my tongue…

"I thought you had that bet about your sister!"

"Nope! It applies to anyone who doesn't constantly swear. You should see what I get when I hear or get the Uchihas to swear!" she exclaimed happily.

"For someone who doesn't use or care about money, you sure like obtaining it…" I commented.

"Bribing, dear. I use it for bribing." she replied nonchalantly.

"I see. Oh, speaking of the Uchihas, you didn't quite manage to remove them from their emo state, did you?"

"…No…" she hung her head and sulked away. I smirked. Tip 1- It is impossible to cheer up the worst of emos- the Uchihas, so don't even try.

**A/N: Oh, my dear readers! I am so sorry! This is so late! I just want to die of guilt! my excuses: school, finals, biking/skiing, laziness, anime and fleece blankets, not to mention colds and allergies. I should've updated this much, much earlier! I acutally had more done than I'd thought...I feel even guiltier...but it's summer now, and I get bored easily, so I'll (try to) type more, okay? The good news is, I have greatly imporved my writing skills (I had to fix many errors in this chapter, and the beginning is still quite weak...), and the next chapter should be much more interesting. I haven't abandoned this story! It was merely on a hiatus of sorts... I have grat plans for this story, ans well as its sidestories, which i've decided not to write on paper, since that demotivates me. My thought process tends to go like this: oh, I have a great idea! Let me write it on paer! - it's on paer now! I won't forget it! I now have the next 3-5 chapters written out, word for word! - I already have it all down... and this anime's so goood! Just a few more episodes...- and a few more, and Food!- hey, look, a distraction (DA or google)- I'll type later! I never even get reviews...there's probally only 2 or 3 people who read this stuff anyways... See, I tend to procastinate. I won't bother begging for reviews. it won't work, anmd frankly, it's annoying to everyone. I do reply to all reviews, though. I like knowing people actually read this stuff! And...this is a really long author's note, isn't it? Okay, next up to be updated is AGOCAP!**


End file.
